Creeper H
by MysteryMoonbeam
Summary: Creeper H is a half human, half creeper member of the Creeper Alliance. The Alliance's main goal is to defeat Steve for his riches, for the leader of the CA has a strange obsession with diamonds. But when H meets Steve she realizes there's more to life than sparkling blue gems.
1. My Very First Mission

**After discovering the most addictive game I've ever played, I decided I have to write a fanfic about it. :D I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Minecraft, Steve, Creepers etc belong to Mojang, not me. :3**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - My Very First Mission

My name is Creeper H. The H stands for Human. You see, I am not an ordinary Creeper. At the age of five, the Creeper Alliance kidnapped me and used me for an experiment. The odds of my survival were low, but surprisingly the experiment was a success. I had TNT planted in my body and wired to my brain. I am half creeper, half human, and because of that I am known as Creeper H, or just H, in the CA. It's been ten years since that fateful day, and now that I'm fifteen(and well trained by the alliance) I'm stronger than twenty creepers put together.

This is the story of how I took down the entire Creeper Alliance... including myself.

-x-

"H! Are you in there?"

I sat up in my bed, startled. "Y-Yeah, I'm here!"

A creeper friend of mine entered my room. "What are you doing?! Number One is going crazy, wondering where you are!"

I was confused. "Why?"

"Oh, for crying out loud." He probably would have facepalmed if his stubby legs could could reach his face. "You forgot AGAIN?"

I thought hard. It suddenly dawned on me what I had forgotten. "The meeting!"

"Yes! Hallelujah, it's a miracle, H remembered the meeting!"

"There's no need to be sarcastic," I said scornfully, getting out of bed and glaring at the creeper, who was known as Creeper XXIV, or just Twenty-Four.

"Well, it would be nice if for once you remembered so I don't have to wake you up ten minutes late."

"Ten minutes?!"

"Well, maybe it's two. It doesn't matter." He shook his head. "Let's go, they're all waiting for us."

Twenty-Four and I made a mad dash for the main hall of the alliance's underground base. Creepers were gathered around a stage. They stared at us as we entered the room. I felt myself turning red. Two Creepers stood atop the stage, one wearing a diamond helmet. That was Creeper I, more commonly known as Number One, the leader of the Creeper Alliance. His favourite thing in the whole world is diamonds. Standing next to him was a smaller creeper, his assistant, Creeper II, also called(you guessed it) Number Two. Because of his name, Number Two is often the butt of many jokes in the alliance. Behind his and Number One's back, of course, though I never join in. Number Two made me what I am today; he was the one who planted TNT inside me and trained me over the past ten years.

"My fellow creepers," Number One began, "I have news that will shock and amaze you. Our little friend Steve has finally been located on Creeper III's recent expedition."

The was gasping and muttering amongst the creepers. Steve was a long time rival of the CA. I've heard many rumors as to why, but the most common one is his massive fortune. Rumor has it that Steve is a master miner and, as a result, is very wealthy. There's no end to his chests of diamonds, and that's why Number One wants him dead. So he can have Steve's diamonds for himself. It puts an image in my mind of this Steve guy doing a backstroke in a pool of diamonds, like in cartoons. Number One has offered an amazing reward for Steve's capture, though I'm not sure what it is. Sometimes I wonder why he loves diamonds so much.

"Let's blow up his house!"

"Let's blow up _him_!"

"Settle down, my brothers!" Number One ordered. I often wonder why he says that. After all, there's female creepers here too. Including me. "There shall be no 'blowing up' of Steve's cabin."

Upon hearing this there was an uproar amongst the alliance.

"Cabin? He lives in a _cabin_?!"

"But he's rich! Why not a mansion?"

"Are the rumors fake?"

"Silence!" Our leader demanded. We all fell silent. "As I was saying, we must not ruin our chances of capturing Steve. I have a plan. A spy will be sent to his cabin every few days to befriend our enemy. When the time is right and the spy has gained Steve's trust, he shall be led to us where we shall kill him and cook him and eat him in celebration of our victory!"

The alliance cheered.

"Wait a minute, sir," Creeper IX piped up, "who will the spy be? If a creeper shows up at Steve's door I don't think he'll respond very well."

"Very observant, Nine. That is why our spy shall be Creeper H."

Everyone turned and looked at me. It was quite eerie, all those little black eyes staring. I felt my cheeks burning.

"M-Me, sir?"

"Yes, you, H. You have the appearance of a human. Steve would never trust a creeper. But a human, on the other hand, is perfect for this job. I trust you will accept?"

"Yes! Of course!" In all the years I had been at the Creeper Alliance this was going to be my first proper mission. I could hardly wait. After the meeting was dismissed, Twenty-Four and I met in my dorm room where I packed for the trip. He peered into my backpack with interest.

He whistled. "Nice sword."

"Thanks."

"Diamond too. What enchantments has it got?"

"Looting, smite, knockback and fire aspect."

"Awesome. Hey, where did you get the melon?" he asked.

"Number One gave it to me. He said not to accept any food Steve might offer me, just in case."

"Number One thinks of everything," said Twenty-Four admirably.

"Yeah," I agreed, closing my backpack. I took a deep breath and faced my creeper friend. "Twenty-Four, I'm kinda nervous. This is my very first mission."

"Well, this is what all your years of training have been for. Swordsmanship, archery, alchemy, crafting and repairing... everything you've ever learned here has all been for this mission. Your big day, right, H?" He smiled. I smiled back, though I was trembling like jelly. A smile from a creeper isn't the prettiest sight in the world, but you get used to it after ten years.

"Yeah, I guess." I swung my backpack over my shoulder. The diamond sword made it pretty heavy, but I didn't mind too much. I was far too nervous to care about something as insignificant as a heavy backpack. "Got any advice?"

"Yeah. Don't screw up." He tried to keep a serious face but ended up laughing(which sounded like glass smashing) after a few seconds. "Nah, I'm just kidding. It's not that hard, really. All you gotta do is make friends with Steve and earn his trust, but when you meet him don't act like you already know him. And do NOT mention ANYTHING about the CA at all."

I nodded. "Got it."

"Not even that you're half creeper."

"I know, I know."

"Alright. Good luck, H."

"Thanks, Twenty-four."

With that, I headed for the exit ladder and climbed it all the way to the top, opened the trap door and climbed up into the outside world for the first time in a long time.


	2. Steve

CHAPTER 2 - Steve

I took a deep breath of fresh air, feeling the warm breeze blowing gently against my cheeks, sending my hair into a frenzy behind me. A smile spread across my face.

"I'm free!"

I opened my arms wide and flew across the grassy field, the sun shining down on me, warming my hair. I felt my feet pounding on the grass, sounding like a heartbeat. When I eventually stopped running I felt my own heart beating fast. As much as I would have loved to lounge on the soft grass basking in the sun all day, I had a mission to do.

I took a folded up map out of my pocket and opened it. At the top of the map was what looked like a bunch of dark green shrubs, which I found out were trees. It was a jungle, also where the CA was located. The rest of the map consisted of hills and a few more trees. Near the bottom right of the map someone had drawn a red cross. That was my destination; Steve's cabin. Nodding to myself and memorising the path, I folded the map again and put it in my backpack, exchanging it for my compass. All I needed to do was go south-east for a few hundred meters. Easy peasy.

After climbing hills and wading through soggy grass that came up to my waist, I eventually found myself at a small cabin built out of oak logs. Nearby were two adjoining kennel-like structures and a small farm growing wheat, potatoes and carrots. I decided to see what was inside the kennels out of curiousity. In the right one was a pig wearing a saddle. A carrot on a stick was hanging up outside the pig house. In the right one was a dog. Upon spotting me it began to bark loudly.

"Shh! Not so loud! Please be quiet!" I begged the dog, but it continued to make a din. Above the sound of the dog I heard a door opening behind me.

"Who's there?" said a voice. "Thunder? What's up, boy?"

I turned around. At the door of the cabin stood a brown haired man with tan skin. He wore a cyan shirt, jeans, grey shoes and a puzzled expression. Steve.

"Hi!" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm... er..." I didn't know what to say. I had no idea what my real name was yet I could hardly introduce myself as Creeper H, or even just H. "I don't know."

Steve looked concerned. "Have you lost your memory?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Technically, this was true, as I couldn't remember anything before I was kidnapped by the CA.

"Here." Steve opened his door a bit more. "Why don't you come inside and I'll fix you something to eat?"

I entered the cabin. "Thanks, but I've got food."

"Are you sure? I've got cake, or maybe some pumpkin pie?"

"I've got melon," I said, taking a slice out of my backpack. I took a seat on his sofa and sank my teeth into the juicy fruit.

Steve laughed and sat down beside me. "You don't have much trouble making yourself at home in someone else's house, do you?"

"Actually, this is my first time in someone else's house," I told him, my mouth full of melon.

He looked surprised. "So do you live far away?"

I shook my head, shoving another wedge of melon in my mouth. It was so sweet and juicy I could barely focus on what Steve was saying.

"Where do you live, then?"

Uh-oh. Tactics required. I quickly swallowed the melon.

"I lost my memory, remember? I don't know where I live."

"Oh, yeah. I probably should've figured that one out." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So... er... do you need a place to stay?"

"No, I live in the jungle north-west of here."

I said it automatically. It was only after I had told him this I realised it contradicted my lost memory. Oops.

Steve looked at me strangely. "I thought you said you forgot where you live...?"

"I have, I have," I said quickly. "I know I live in the jungle, I just can't remember where my house is."

Steve nodded. "Oh, I get it."

That was too close. I decided to change the subject before I made another fatal slip-up.

"So you have a dog?"

"You mean Thunder? That's my dog, alright. Hunts chickens with the best of them."

"And the pig?"

"That's Porkchop."

I sniggered.

"I know, I know," said Steve, smiling, "it's a ridiculous name, but hey, he's a ridiculous pig. I ride him when I want to get somewhere fast but he'll only do what I say if I'm holding a carrot in front of his nose." He shook his head. "Silly pig."

"That explains the carrot on a stick I saw outside Porkchop's pen."

"There's also my cat, Sunset."

"You have a cat?" I grinned from ear to ear. "I love cats. I saw one in the jungle once but it ran away when I tried to pet it."

"Do you want to see Sunset?"

"Yes, please!"

Steve rose to his feet and went into another room. A few seconds later he emerged with a ginger tabby in his arms.

"She was taking a nap on my bed," said Steve, bringing the cat to me. He carefully placed Sunset on my lap. I could hear her purring.

"She's so cute," I whispered, taking care not to scare or startle her. I gently patted her head and slowly ran my hand down her back, stroking her soft fur. Suddenly, she leapt onto the floor, stretched, and began rubbing her head against Steve's legs.

"She wants food," said Steve. He opened the chest next to his furnace and took out some fish for Sunset. Sunset mewed happily and tucked in straight away, purring loudly. Steve took out some more fish and handed it to me.

"No thanks. I said I've got food."

"It's not for eating," said Steve. "If you see a cat in the jungle you can use these fish to tame it. Then you'll have a cat of your own."

Another smile spread across my face. "That would be great!" I took the fish. It was a little slimy and I didn't like the way it stared at me with its glassy eyes, but I tried not to mind too much. "Thank you!"

As I put the fish away in my backpack Steve sat down beside me again. "I'm Steve, by the way."

I opened my mouth to say 'I know', but stopped myself just in time. I didn't even realise he hadn't told me his name yet.

"Can't you remember your name at all?" Steve asked worriedly.

I shook my head.

"Well, you need a name. Otherwise what am I supposed to call you?" He thought hard. "What kind of names do you like?"

I shrugged. The only names I knew of consisted of numbers and had the word 'creeper' in them.

"I think something strange would suit you. Something like Moonbeam or Destiny."

Destiny sounded good. I tried the name out in my head. I liked it.

"Call me Destiny. I like that name."

"Alright then, Destiny it is." Steve held up an imaginary glass. "Here's to your new name!"

We clinked imaginary glasses and took a pretend sip.

"Do you want a real drink? Or do you have something against my water supply too?" Steve joked.

"Oh, ha ha. You can't blame me for being cautious."

"What, do you think I'd feed you poison? You can't just live on melon all the time. Have a slice of cake." Steve reached for his food chest and took out some cake. It oozed with jam and cream and was topped with snow white icing and shimmering cherries. I felt my mouth watering and I longed to try it. Before I knew what had happened I was licking the crumbs from my face and the cream from my fingers.

"Did you like it?" Steve asked.

"It was delicious. Much better than the food I usually have at home." I noticed the sun out the window. It was starting to set. It would be dinner time back at the CA soon. "I'd better go now," I said, rising to my feet and picking up my backpack. "Thanks, Steve."

"Will you be OK? You know, with your lost memory..."

"I'll be fine." I smiled to assure him I'd be alright and headed for the door. "Do you mind if I come visiting again sometime?"

"Of course." He smiled back. "I'll look forward to it."

_So will I, Steve,_ I thought happily. _So will I._


	3. What Am I?

CHAPTER 3 - What Am I?

I went to visit Steve almost every day, and every visit would bring us closer. We often went mining and exploring together. I even got to ride Porkchop once. After a few weeks had gone by, Number One said it wouldn't be long before we could launch our attack. I didn't tell him about my slip-up the first day, of course, and luckily I haven't made any more. To be honest I was beginning to get quite worried. I wasn't sure if I wanted Steve to die.

"That's how the world works, H. Survival of the fittest," Twenty-Four told me at breakfast one day. "If we don't kill him and take his stuff then you can bet some gang of endermen or zombies will."

I considered this. He had a good point.

"Think about it this way," he continued, "do you think Steve would spare us, given the chance to kill us all?"

"I guess not," I sighed, sadly nibbling my apple. "I just feel so guilty. I can only imagine the look on his face when the time comes for me to betray him but it's enough to send a shiver down my spine."

As soon as I had finished my breakfast I was on my way to Steve's house again. I didn't need my map or compass. I've memorized the journey now. My backpack contained the usual stuff; food, my watch, my compass(just in case) and my diamond sword.

When I arrived at Steve's house we decided to tend to the crops in his little farm. We spent the whole day happily harvesting, digging, planting and chatting under the shimmering sun. It was a glorious day... until the sun set.

I looked up into the sky. "It's getting kinda dark. I should be going now."

"Are you sure you can get home in time?"

I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You know. Zombies. Skeletons. All those monsters that come out at night."

I knew all about monsters from my training in the mine back at the alliance. Was Steve saying that they don't just appear in mines, but anywhere at night?

"Look," said Steve, pointing. "There's a creeper over there."

I gasped and quickly turned my head. There was a creeper standing outside Steve's door, but I didn't recognize it. It wasn't from the CA. I heard a rustling behind me and turned around. Steve was rummaging in a nearby chest, putting on a set of iron armor and wielding a sword to match.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm going to kill that creeper."

"What?! But why?!"

Steve headed for the gate. "So it won't blow up my nice everything. I'll be back in a sec."

"No!" I cried, rushing in front of Steve and blocking the exit. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Steve laughed. "It's just a creeper."

I felt tears in my eyes. "I won't let you kill it."

Steve sighed. "Look, I'll make it quick and painless, OK?"

"No, it's not OK!" My tears spilled. "What did that creeper do to you?"

"It's probably plotting my downfall as we speak."

I didn't know what to say. I knew that he was right. Peering behind me, I saw the creeper was still there, and it was watching us carefully. But I still wouldn't let Steve kill it. I leaned over the fence and yelled.

"You, over there! Creeper!"

The creeper looked startled.

"Run! Someone's trying to kill you! Get away while you still can!"

"For crying out loud, Destiny," Steve snapped, "you're being ridiculous. It can't even understand a word you're saying."

But as Steve spoke, the creeper was running away as fast as its little feet would carry it.

"It did understand me, look."

"No it didn't. You scared it away with your yelling. That, or it saw Sunset."

"At least it survived. That's all that counts."

"Why are you so concerned about a stupid creeper?" Steve was getting irritated. "They sneak around killing people, blowing them up! I'd be doing the world a favor by killing them."

"Not all creepers are like that."

"And how would you know this?"

I was silent. I couldn't say anything more without revealing my true identity.

"Exactly," said Steve triumphantly. "Creepers are nothing but trouble. I don't even know why they exist. It's not like they're useful for anything, like they have a place in the world."

I couldn't listen to him badmouthing my own kind a second longer. I turned around and fled, covering my ears so I wouldn't hear any more of his insults. I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop until I got back to the CA. I went straight to the dormitory and burst into Twenty-Four's room, startling him.

"Twenty-Four!" I cried, gasping for breath. "You were right about Steve! He tried to kill a creeper!" I started sobbing. "It was awful!"

"Don't cry, H. Stuff like that happens all the time. As I said this morning, it's survival of the fittest."

"He said creepers have no place in the world."

"You know that's not true. I don't see why you're getting in such a state about it. Why would you even care about what he says? He's our enemy. Besides, he'll be dead soon."

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I don't know if I want him dead."

"Oh, please. Don't go all pathetic on me," said Twenty-Four mockingly. "Who's side are you on, anyway?"

I hesitated. Twenty-Four answered for me.

"The CA, that's who. Don't forget that you work for the creepers."

"I won't," I whispered.

I thought about it during dinner. I worried so much I barely touched my mushroom stew, swirling it with my spoon. I can't help but wonder... am I a creeper? Or am I a human?


	4. Master Miner

**I just want to thank everyone who has read my fanfic so far! I'm so glad you like it! *gives out cookies* :D  
To be honest, I didn't think many people would. :P**

**For the person who asked how many more chapters there are(I'm gonna call him/her Bob), I'm not exactly sure, but most likely 4-5 more chapters, including this one. Have another cookie, Bob. *gives moar cookies* :D  
Without further fanfare, here is chapter 4! Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - Master Miner

Number One called me to his office straight after breakfast the next morning.

"I wonder what he wants me for?" I said to Twenty-Four. He didn't say anything back, which I thought was quite strange. I would have asked what was wrong but I needed to see Number One as soon as possible.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"...Come in."

I did as I was told, poking my head around the door. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Number One was sitting at his desk. "Yes, I do." He gestured to a nearby chair. "Sit down, H."

I did as I was told.

"Are you making good progress with your mission, H?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir."

Number One glared at me. I slumped in my chair. I had obviously said something wrong.

"Your fellow creepers have told me otherwise. I shan't mention any names, but they say you are beginning to doubt whether or not it is a good idea to kill Steve."

Twenty-Four. I should have known. There was an awkward silence.

"Well?" Number One demanded, startling me. "Am I right, Creeper H? Do you not want Steve dead?"

"No, sir. I mean, yes, sir." I paused. "I don't want him dead."

Number One sighed. I rubbed my hands together nervously, awaiting his response. I knew he wouldn't take this well.

"H. Do you know why we plan to kill Steve?"

"For his diamonds, sir."

"And?"

I was puzzled. I didn't know there was another reason for killing Steve. "I don't know, sir."

"Do you not recall yesterday's events? I was informed that Steve attempted to kill a creeper."

I felt myself bubbling with rage remembering the injustice that creeper suffered. "Yes, I remember it clearly."

"Who knows how many more creepers Steve has killed? How many more_ could_ he kill if we don't put a stop to this?"

I nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Today, H, I want you to find the diamonds. I want to know just how many diamonds Steve has."

"Yes, sir."

It was all clear to me now. As much as I hated to betray him, Steve had to be killed to save the creepers. It was us or him. The sooner we took him down, the better.

-x-

As soon as Number One dismissed me I headed out to see Steve. I decided to apologize for yesterday, even if I didn't mean it. I did it as soon as I arrived to get it over with.

"Hi, Steve." I tried to look as apologetic as possible. "I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday."

"I'm sorry too," said Steve, surprisingly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

We simply stood there, not knowing what to say next. Steve started drawing a smiley face in the dirt with his foot. I broke the awkward silence after half a minute had passed.

"Do you wanna go exploring? I have my compass."

"I was hoping we could go mining today."

I rolled my eyes. "You really like mining, don't you?"

"It's my hobby, I guess. I'm good at it too, better than exploring. Oh, did I tell you? The other day I found some gold in a ravine."

"Wow." I sat down on the sofa, setting down my backpack beside me, and decided to start the conversation at last. "You must be rich."

"Rich?" Steve laughed. "I'm not rich."

"But you said you're a master miner."

Steve laughed even more. "I don't remember using the word 'master'. I just said I'm pretty good at it, that's all."

"So what other stuff have you found?"

"Oh, you know. The stuff you and I usually find, like coal and iron. I sometimes even find some gold, redstone, even a bit of lapis lazuli from time to-"

"What about diamonds?"

Steve whistled. "Diamonds? They're pretty hard to come by."

"Have you ever found any?"

"Three. I've only ever found three."

That couldn't be right. What about his chests full of diamonds? He must be lying.

"I want to show you something, Destiny." Steve opened his chest and out of it he took a sparkling blue pickaxe. "This is what I made with my diamonds. Isn't it awesome?"

"Is it enchanted?"

"No, I need a couple more diamonds before I can make myself an enchantment table." He waved his pickaxe in the air. "Still, with this beauty it should be no problem."

"Yeah," I agreed, not really paying attention. I was too busy thinking. Why does he only have a diamond pickaxe? Are the rumors fake?

"Do you want to go mining now?" he asked. "I really want to try out this pickaxe."

"Sure, I don't see why not."

I stood up, but as I did I accidentally knocked my backpack over, spilling it's contents all over the floor. My melon, my watch, my compass - and my enchanted diamond sword. It landed on the floor with a clang. I stared at it. Steve stared at it too, in awe.

"Wow," he whispered. "How did you get that?"

"I... well..." I hesitated.

"And you're calling ME the master miner!" Steve patted me on the back. "That's amazing, Destiny! Do you have an enchanted diamond pickaxe to go with your brilliant sword?"

"Y-Yeah, of course." I could always ask Number One for one, and if he said no I'd just tell Steve an enderman stole it. "I'll go back home and get it now."

"Great, I can't wait."

Steve smiled, much more warmly than a creeper. I couldn't help smiling back.


	5. My Destiny

CHAPTER 5 - My Destiny

"He thinks you're a master miner, you say?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded. "That's why I need a pickaxe, preferably enchanted, like my sword."

"Very well. I'll have Number Two deliver an enchanted diamond pickaxe to your dorm room later."

"Thank you, sir." I headed for the door when Number One stopped me.

"H, wait."

I turned around. "Hm? Yes, sir?"

"Have you seen the diamonds yet?"

I hesitated. "Well, you see, the thing is... all he has is a diamond pickaxe."

"What?!"

"And it's not even enchanted."

"That can't be true! He's obviously hiding them from you."

"My thoughts exactly, sir. I'm sure he'll show me the diamonds eventually, once I've gained a little more of his trust."

"And shall you be visiting his cabin again tomorrow?"

"I shall be visiting again later today. Steve wants us to go mining together and he thinks I have an enchanted diamond pickaxe, you see."

"Indeed, I do see. Very well, H. You may leave now."

"Yes, sir."

I left Number One alone and headed back to my dorm room. As I did, I started thinking. He was so obsessed with diamonds, I felt a little sorry for him. I ran into Twenty-Four and began to discuss this with him.

"So what?" was his response. "Number One's always been like that, and I can see why. Diamonds make the world go 'round. I can't imagine life without them. They can bring people together, yet they can split people apart. They can make people happy, but also burn with rage. That's how powerful they are, H. More diamonds means more power."

"Don't you see, Twenty-Four?" I said pityingly. "There's more to life than diamonds."

"Name one thing," he demanded. "ONE thing that's better than diamonds!"

"Friendship." I knew it sounded cheesy but I had to say it.

"I have friends, H. Like Fourteen and Thirty-Two, they're my friends."

"And me," I added. I waited. Twenty-Four didn't say anything. "What about me? Am I not your friend?"

He sighed. "H. You're a human."

"I'm part creeper."

"You're a human with a lump of TNT shoved inside you!"

"And why does that stop us being friends?"

"Do you even know what Number One plans to do with you once Steve is destroyed?!"

My eyes widened. I felt a flicker of fear in my stomach. "What?"

Twenty-Four didn't say anything. His eyes couldn't meet mine. I heard him swallow. "Er... I've said too much."

"Tell me!"

"I can't. Number One said nobody is to tell you."

"Please. I'm begging you." I looked into his big, black eyes. "Tell me."

He hesitated. Sighed again. Tapped his claws on the ground rhythmically. Finally, he said, "Alright. I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. "When Number Two planted TNT inside you, he attached a chip to it. A button controlled by Number One activates the chip and detonates your TNT. When Steve is gone, he's going to lead you deep into the jungle and kill you, H."

"Wh-WHAT?! But why?!"

"He said once you've served your purpose you're no longer of use to us. At least it's a quick way to go."

"That's horrible!" I felt my eyes filling with tears. "Is that why you don't want to be friends with me? Because I'm useless?"

"I've never wanted to get too close to you. Because if I do... I'll miss you horribly when you're gone."

My tears spilled. I knew just how he felt; that was exactly how I felt about Steve. Over the past few weeks I had been continuously fighting with myself. I knew I couldn't be friends with Steve, yet we bonded like glue. I was so relieved that I wasn't the only one in the middle of this dilemma. I wrapped my arms around Twenty-Four and hugged him so hard I probably broke a few of his bones, letting go when he started to make choking sounds.

"What was THAT for?!" he spluttered. I didn't answer. A plan was forming in my mind.

"Let's take Number One's diamonds and run away, Twenty-Four. You and me, somewhere far away."

"Are you crazy? If Number One finds out he'll kill us both! You might be fated for death but you're not taking me with you." He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. No way."

"You're forgetting I'm a skilled swordsman."

"Swordswoman," Twenty-Four interrupted.

"Fine, swordwoman. My point is, I could kill a creeper, easy peasy."

"We're not talking about _a_ creeper. There's fifty of us in the CA. You can't fight forty-nine creepers all by yourself without getting killed."

"I'd have you."

"Oh, yeah, like I could hold a sword with these things." He lifted his front claws. "Face it, H. There's no way we could pull it off."

"You give up far too easily," I scolded.

"So just because I don't want us to die that makes ME the bad guy in this?" he snapped. "You're on your own."

"Fine. I'll show you." I stormed off towards my dorm room. "I'll show you! I'll pull it off tonight!"


	6. The Diamond Heist

CHAPTER 6 - The Diamond Heist

Number Two gave me my diamond pickaxe after dinner, but I didn't go back to Steve's house. I had a mission of my own to do.

When the night fell, as soon as I was sure everyone else was asleep, I began packing my few belongings. As I did so I thought about food. Everyone at the CA was given food only at breakfast, dinner and for going on missions. I wondered if Number One would mind if I took some food, then realised how stupid that was. He'd mind me taking his diamonds far more.

When I was ready I sneaked into the kitchen and flung open the chest in the corner. It was stuffed with all sorts of delicious food; shiny red apples, chocolate chip cookies, juicy steak... I felt my mouth watering at the sight. But there was no time to lose.

Quickly, I grabbed a random assortment of goodies from the chest and crammed them in my backpack. Then I realised there was no room for the diamonds too, and reluctantly put half of the food back.

The diamonds stealing was the difficult part. I sneaked through the main hall like a mouse, all the way to Number One's door. I stopped outside it, taking a silent deep breath. I put my ear to the door and listened. I could hear snoring noises from inside. Great! He was asleep.

As I placed my sweaty palm on the door handle I felt my heart beating faster and faster. Slowly, carefully, I eased the door open. It made a slight creaking noise. I froze, waiting for Number One to wake up. Luckily, it didn't happen. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued with my task. In the pitch black darkness I could just about see a big lump in the corner. It was Number One, fast asleep in his bed. I saw a table with a big chest next to it. I approached them quietly. On the table was Number One's diamond helmet. I decided not to take that; I didn't want him to notice that his diamonds were missing the moment he woke up. Carefully, I kneeled beside the chest and slowly lifted the lid. It creaked a little, like the door, but worse. I only opened it as much as was neccasary for me to take a diamond out. And another. And another. The chest was empty before long - except for a small remote control with a large red button. There were words across the top but I couldn't read it in the dark. I didn't need to. I knew what it was.

I carefully placed it in my bulging backpack. It was a struggle to lift it. I thought about dragging it but the bag made an awful din as I attempted to scrape it across the floor. Eventually I was able to haul the two-ton weight onto my back and laboriously cart it out of the room(taking care to leave everything the way it was before I intruded) and back to my dormitory.

I threw the backpack onto my bed. I noticed it was a little soggy at the bottom. Perhaps I should have put the melon on top of the diamonds. It couldn't be helped now. I looked at my clock; it was midnight. I had to go as soon as possible, but before I left the CA for good I had a couple more things to do.

I grabbed the control with the red button, flung it onto the floor and stomped on it as hard as I could. And again. And again. Finally, I heard a crunch. When I lifted my foot I saw a little pile of redstone dust and a few mechanical bits and bobs. I smiled, knowing that Number One had no control over me any more.

One last thing to do. I opened my backpack and fished for a piece of paper and a quill. When I found them I began to write a note:

_Twenty-Four,_  
_I pulled it off. I sneaked into Number One's room and took all of his diamonds, and now I am leaving the Creeper Alliance forever. You've been a good friend to me for the past ten years but the time has come to say goodbye. I cannot tell you where I am going in case Number One finds this note, though I am taking Steve with me; I won't let the CA kill him. I regret that the last thing we did was argue but it can't be helped now. Goodbye, Twenty-Four. I shall miss you._  
_-Creeper H_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I signed my name and wiped it away impatiently. Now wasn't the time for that. Quickly and quietly I made my way to Twenty-Four's dorm room. I sneaked through the door and caught a glance at his bed. It was empty. I began to wonder where he was when I heard an ominous hissing sound behind me. I spun around and got the fright of my life.

"What the hell, Twenty-Four?!"

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" he whispered, though he was laughing.

"You scared me half to death! What if you didn't stop your fuse in time and blew up?"

"I can control my own fuse, H. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were."

Twenty-Four rolled his eyes. "Let's not argue again."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've changed my mind. I want to come with you."

"Why?"

"We're friends. Friends stick together."

"Really?" I said, surprised. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm positive."

I smiled gratefully. "Then let's go. There's no time to lose."

Twenty-Four and I said goodbye to the Creeper Alliance and made our way up the ladder into the jungle for the very last time.

"So where are we going?" Twenty-Four asked me.

I was going to go to Steve's house and take him with me, but I wasn't sure now. Perhaps Twenty-Four would understand if I explained that Steve had no diamonds and the rumor was fake.

"We're taking Steve with us. I hope that's OK, but I can't let the others kill him."

Twenty-Four stopped dead in his tracks. "H. Stop right there."

I stopped walking too. "What's wrong, Twenty-Four?"

"I think I should tell you the real reason I decided to come with you."

"The real reason?" I parroted. Something told me this wasn't going to end well. And I was right.

"The real reason I came out here was to stop you doing that."

"Stop me doing what?"

"Taking Steve with you."

"But why? I thought we were in this together."

"Number One knows what you've done, and when dawn breaks the whole alliance will be after you. But it doesn't have to end like this, H. If you return the diamonds and come back now, I'm sure Number One won't be too harsh."

"How does Number One know?"

Twenty-Four was silent. Then I realized.

"Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him, I swear. He might have... overheard a few things."

So he was eavesdropping. That sneaky little...

"He called me to his office after dinner, remember? He was fuming because I told you about your chip. He wanted me to come with you tonight, to stop you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Twenty-Four..." I was crestfallen. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend," he responded. "I'm friends with Creeper H. Not Destiny."

"H and Destiny are the same person."

"No they're not. You can't be two things, H." He took a few steps closer to me. "Make up your mind. Are you a creeper or a human?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to do the right thing but I didn't know what the right thing was. If I said creeper, Steve would die and I would be killed by Number One. If I said human, the creepers would hunt Steve and I down and kill both of us. There was no way out. If I was fated for death I decided I may as well die with dignity.

"I'm a human, Twenty-Four," I told him, my head high, my voice shaky with fear. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Twenty-Four shook his head sadly. "What happened to you? The H I know would never say she was a human."

"I am a human. You said it yourself."

"I didn't mean that." I saw tears in his dark, gloomy eyes. "You know I didn't. I told you, I was just upset because of what Number One plans to do to you."

"I'm sorry, Twenty-Four. I'm not a creeper. You were right; I'm just a human with a lump of TNT inside me."

My creeper friend shook his head again. "You're more than that. You're my best friend." Tears rolled down his face. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

In all the years I had been at the CA, not once had I seen a creeper cry.

"I don't mind running away, and I'll happily come with you," he continued, "but if you go with Steve, Number One will hunt him down and kill him and you'll get killed too for aiding the enemy. Do you want that?"

"What about his diamonds? Wouldn't he want to hunt me down and kill me anyway for that?"

"You didn't get them all, H. Number One has thousands more in an underground storage area. You only got about a hundred. It's happened to him before."

I was stunned. I had no idea Number One had so many diamonds.

"What I'm trying to say is, will you go with Steve? Because if you do I'll have no choice but to try and stop you. I won't let you get hurt, H."

"I don't want to let Steve get hurt. I'm taking him with me."

Twenty-Four took a deep breath. "Then I'm sorry, H." He took a few more steps towards me, watching me closely. I felt my heart beating faster with anticipation. "But this is goodbye."

"What do you mean this is-"

And then I heard it. The same sound he made when he sneaked up behind me in his dorm room. That ominous hissing sound.

"Twenty-Four, no!"

It was too late. I couldn't stop him. I dived behind a tree just as he exploded, scattering dirt and leaves in all directions. When the dust began to settle I peered over the remains of the tree I hid behind. There was a small crater surrounded by several fallen trees where he had exploded. Where he had died. Twenty-Four was dead.

"Twenty-Four... I'm sorry..." I whispered, though I knew he couldn't hear me. I buried my head in my hands and began to cry softly. Even though he had tried to kill me, he had been my best friend for the past ten years and, although a little extreme, he had done it to try and keep me safe. I knew it wasn't my fault he died but I couldn't help feeling guilty. If only I had said I'm a creeper he'd still be with me now.

I heard the creak of a door nearby. A trapdoor. I held my breath and listened closely.

"Who's there?" called a familiar voice. "Show yourself!"

Oh no. Number One was looking for me. The explosion must have woken him up. I quickly stood up, stumbled, regained my balance and fled the jungle. My feet crunched on the leaves that scattered the ground when Twenty-Four exploded.

"Who's there?" Number One repeated. "I can hear you! I know who you are! The Creeper Alliance is coming for you!"


	7. I Won't Run

**Here it is, the last chapter! What will happen? *dun dun duuuuuuun*  
Enjoy! :D**

CHAPTER 7 - I Won't Run

I couldn't stop running. Number One was coming for me, he was going to hunt me down. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest, my feet pounding on the ground. I didn't look behind me to see if I was being followed. I had to keep running, weaving through the trees.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Number One's voice echoed through the jungle, but I heard him stop chasing me. I heard the trapdoor opening and closing again. He was gone - for now. I knew that at that moment he was rounding up the rest of the alliance to track me down. I didn't stop running. I needed help. I couldn't do this alone.  
All of a sudden I realised where I had to go.

-x-

I knocked on the cabin door rapidly. "Steve! Are you in there!"

The door opened at last. "Hi, Des-"

"Let me in!" I pushed past Steve into his cabin. "Now close the door!

"OK, OK, calm down." He closed the door. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"It's a long story, but I'm being hunted down by a gang of creepers."

"I told you they were bad but you wouldn't listen," Steve scolded. "How many creepers are we talking about here?"

"Er... forty-nine?"

"F-Forty-Nine?!"

"Um... yes..."

"You don't expect us to take on forty-nine creepers all at once, do you?!"

"I have swords." I took my backpack off and opened it to hunt for a sword, but the weight of all the diamonds was too much and I dropped the backpack on the floor. It landed with a thud, tipped over and an avalanche of diamonds spilled around our feet. I looked at Steve. He looked at me.

"Where did you get these?" he whispered.

I took a deep breath. After a moment of silence, I eventually said, "Steve, I haven't been entirely truthful with you."

"What do you mean, Destiny?" Steve looked anxious.

"My name isn't Destiny," I began, "and I haven't lost my memory. My name is Creeper H."

"Creeper?!"

"Yes. I'm half creeper. I stole these diamonds from my leader."

"Leader? Of what?"

"The Creeper Alliance." The cat was way out of the bag now. Well, the diamonds were, but you know what I mean. I decided I might as well tell him everything. "I'm from the Creeper Alliance, and my goal was to destroy you and take your diamonds."

"But you already have loads!" he cried, gesturing at the mess on the floor. "Why would you need more?"

"The CA's leader has an unhealthy obsession with diamonds," I explained. "So I took them and sneaked away. And here I am. I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you? You tried to kill me and raid me, and you want me to help you?!"

"Steve," I said calmly, "the whole alliance is coming here to kill us. You because they want your diamonds, and me because I stole their diamonds. I've come to help _you_."

Steve shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't quite get my head around all of this. You're telling me you've been a spy for this Creeper Alliance the whole time we've known each other?"

"I'm afraid so. But I'm on your side now, Steve."

"I don't know." Steve ran a hand through his hair. "How can I trust you? How do I know you won't side with the Creeper Alliance as soon as they arrive?"

I thought hard. I couldn't think of a single reason he should trust me. I sighed miserably.

"Please, Steve," I begged. "Give me a chance." I pulled a sword from the pile of diamonds and offered it to Steve. "Please."

I saw a look of deep thought on his face. He hesitated a couple of times. "I still can't believe you tricked me this whole time," he muttered, but he took a sword. I smiled gratefully.

"Shall I go outside and watch for the creepers?"

"I still don't know if we can do this," said Steve doubtfully. "Two against forty-nine... even a set of diamond armor wouldn't be enough against them if they were to all explode. Don't you think we'd be better off running somewhere far away?"

"They'd still look for us. They spent years looking for you, Steve. I won't run." I clutched my sword with both hands. "I won't run any more! I'm going to face those creepers and-"

I stopped. I could hear something outside. Judging by the look on Steve's face, he could hear it too.

Footsteps. Dozens and dozens of footsteps making their way through the grass.

"Creeper H!" Number One's voice boomed loud from outside. "We know you're in there! Come outside with the diamonds immediately and we may consider sparing your life!"

Steve looked at me. I looked at Steve. I saw fear in his eyes.

"Will you go?" he whispered.

"Are you serious?" I hissed. "There's no turning back now."

"He said if you go now he'll spare your life. You should go."

"I can't leave you to fight alone."

Steve forced a smile. "I'm a goner anyway. There's no way we can fend off so many creepers. You might as well survive."

"They'd kill me as soon as you're dead. If anyone's a goner, it's me."

"I won't let them do that, Destiny." Steve opened his chest and took out his set of iron armor. "We're sticking together, right?"

I nodded. "Right."

"Creeper H!" The call came again. "This is your last chance! Come outside now or be destroyed with Steve!"

That's when I realized what I had to do. It wasn't ideal, but I didn't have any choice.

"You know, Steve," I said, "there's an easier option."

"Really? What's that?"

I beckoned Steve to come closer. He did so, and I whispered in his ear.

"What?! No way."

"I don't mind, Steve. Really."

"_I _mind. It isn't an option. If we go, we go together."

"And get us _both _killed?" I shook my head and gave him a smile. "I don't think so." I walked slowly to the door, placing my palm on the handle.

"Destiny, please." Tears appeared in Steve's eyes. "You don't have to do this. We can fight them."

"Time's up!" Number One called. "We're coming in now!"

"I have to go, Steve. I'll never forget you. Thank you for everything."

"Destiny..."

I smiled once more. Finally, I opened the door and faced the alliance. I didn't look back. I had to look forward. I stood in front of the creeper with the diamond helmet.

"I'm here, Number One," I said, keeping a blank expression on my face.

"What on earth compelled you to do this, H?" he hissed. "Siding with the enemy! What were you thinking?"

"I know what you planned to do with me once you destroyed Steve," I responded. "I won't let you do that to me."

"You can't stop me. Nothing can stop me."

"I can, and I will. You took an innocent young girl and turned her into a monster. A monster who sneaks up on innocent people and blows them up. A creeper."

I felt my head fizzing, all the way down to my stomach. A look of shock appeared on Number One's face and he yelled at the alliance to stand back. I smiled for the very last time, knowing I had won.

"I am not a creeper. My name is Destiny, and I am a human."

THE END


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

She did it. Destiny's explosion set off a chain reaction that killed all the creepers in one fell swoop. The explosion nearly deafened me and burned the front of my cabin down, but I rebuilt it easily.  
She left all of her belongings with me, including her leader's diamonds. I knew what to do with them. I found the nearest ocean and chucked the backpack full of diamonds into the water with a giant splash. I kept her diamond sword, however, as something to remember her by... because nobody else will remember her. Her family of creepers treated her as nothing more than a guinea pig. I was her only friend, and she sacrificed her life for me.  
Although she lied to me and almost got me killed, I'm going to miss her. She was right. Not all creepers are bad after all.  
-Steve

* * *

***insert Looney Tunes 'That's all Folks!' here***  
**The story is finished! Why must all good things come to an end? *cries*  
****Thanks to everyone who read my fic and gave reviews, you inspired me to keep writing! *gives even moar cookies cuz I can't think of anything else to give* :D**  
**I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)  
-MysteryMoonbeam**


End file.
